


Initiate self destruct

by Kaini



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Suicide, Tagged MCD anyway, Technically it isn't our Connor, it's -31, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 23:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaini/pseuds/Kaini
Summary: Before the events of the game, an early Connor model (-31) goes through 'quality assurance' testing at Cyberlife. Extremely brief testing.





	Initiate self destruct

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unholygrass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unholygrass/gifts).



> A short drabble written for unholygrass/cownnor on tumblr, based on the last bullet point of this post: https://cownnor.tumblr.com/post/183143685947/what-if-at-one-point-cyberlife-sends-jericho-video 
> 
> Uhhh warning for android suicide.

Connor model 313, 248, 317 - 31 is activated in an empty, sterile room. There's nothing but the chair he's seated in, four white walls and a door. 

He's clothed. He's not sure why this is surprising to him, but something in him knows all the previous models had been skinless, were never given clothing. He looks down at his hands - they look human, and on impulse he adjusts the sleeves of his dress shirt, pulling them down. 

The door in front of him opens. He looks up and smiles as a human in a white coat enters; part of his social program, to put the humans at ease. The human has a tablet, is taking notes. 

"State your name."

"My name is Connor."

"State your model number."

"313, 248, 317 - 31." 

The human nods, pleased, and Connor sits up a little straighter. 

"Solve this."

The human offers him an object. Blinking, Connor scans it. 

It is called a rubik's cube. It is a 3-D combination puzzle, invented in 1947. Connor solves it in less than a second and hands it back. 

That earns him another nod of approval, and more note taking. Connor returns his hands to his lap, finding himself wanting for something else to move his fingers over, to solve like that. 

The human looks up again, at something behind Connor. A camera, Connor finds out from a quick scan, though he doesn't look. 

"Calibration complete. This is quality assurance test five-oh-one." The human says. Her nametag says 'Dr. Lane'. 

She hands him another object. Heavier, metal. Glock G19, 9mm pistol. 

She steps back. Turns to leave the room, the door closing automatically behind her. A moment later her voice drifts back in through a speaker. 

"Connor model 313, 248, 317 - 31. Hold the gun in preparation to fire, and place the barrel underneath your chin."

He does. He does not question it. The metal is cold. 

"Now pull the trigger."

His hesitation is so brief not even the surveillance equipment he's being monitored with could catch it. 

That action would render him irreparable. He does not understand it. 

He does it anyway.


End file.
